Ava
by Keira-22
Summary: Will&Allyss's daughter, Ava, and Gilan&Jenny's son are both assigned to Halt as apprentices. What could go wrong : ? Next generation story, please read the story is better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one **

It was a peaceful spring day at Araluen the birds were chirping and the sun was shining brightly. A fifteen year old girl and her small black horse approached the gate of castle Araluen.

"What's your name?" the guard demanded. Strange, thought the girl, most of the guards recognized her by now. It was hard not to, after all, she came here a lot and most of the guards remembered her beautiful shoulder length brown hair and her height. There were few girls as short as her in Araluen, she had to admit. He must be new, he did look young she decided before replying.

"Avalon Abigail Treaty," She replied and waited for his reaction.

"Daughter of Will and Alyss Treaty?" The guard asked in both shock and awe.

"Yes," Avalon replied impatiently "Now are you going to stand there or are you going to move so I can go in?" she was all too tired of being treated as a celebrity. After all, she thought, her parents were the famous ranger and courier not her. She didn't want to be treated as a hero until she deserved it. That is if she ever did she added. Wait never mind that, she thought, she never wanted to be treated like a hero.

"Yes, yes, of course," He apologized, and then asked "Would you like someone to tend to your horse?"

She turned, she had forgotten about the horse.

"I will take care of him myself." She replied then entered the gate and headed towards the stables.

"Good morning, Ava," Brandon, the stable hand called out.

"Good morning. " Ava replied eager to get in the castle.

"Want me to take care of Asteroid?" He offered gesturing towards the horse already knowing the answer.

"No thanks." Ava replied then led Asteroid to a stable.

After rubbing her down, feeding her and watering her Ava made her way to the castle entrance. Two Guards stood at the front of the bridge and moved out of the way as they recognized her. She walked into the castle then turned down the hall on the right.

"Hey, Ava, guess what?" The six year old princess, Sandra, cried excitedly as she pranced over to Ava, her blond pigtails bouncing off her shoulders.

"Hmm… I don't know. What?" Ava replied

"My mommy and daddy are going to be at a cer-e-mony tomorrow and it's going to be most of the day and the servants are going to be there so they were going to see if you would babysit me so you're supposed to go see her." Sandra exclaimed having trouble to pronounce ceremony.

"Ok, Sandra, see you later." Ava said. Sandra was almost a little sister to her so she was kind of excited except for the fact that her parents would probably be there too so she would have to babysit her one year old brother, Kaleb, also.

"Hello, Queen Cassandra." Ava said as she entered the queen's office.

"Hello, Ava. Would you like a cup of coffee?" Cassandra asked. Both of them were addicted to the drink sense they had both spent a decent amount of time with Rangers who were even more addicted.

"Yes please." Ava replied, mouthwatering.

"So I assume Sandra was so excited that she already told you about babysitting tomorrow?" She asked

"Yes." Ava said smiling

"Ok, well I'm guessing that you will be babysitting your brother also so you could come here with him or she could go to your house." The queen said.

"I think I will take her to my house." Ava replied.

"Ok, thank you Ava. Good luck on the choosing it's only a day from now." Cassandra said warmly

"Thanks." Ava replied as she walked out of the room. She shuddered. Was the choosing really that close? The choosing was a day that came once a year when the fifteen year olds chose what they wanted to be. Ava didn't know what she wanted to be yet. Well she did she just wasn't sure she could be that. She was saying she would be a courier, to make her mom happy, but what she wanted to be was a Ranger. She knew a girl had never been a ranger and her mom might be disappointed but she had to try or she would disappoint herself which was way worse.

"Hullo, Zoë," Said Ava, joyfully, to her golden haired friend as she walked into Zoë's room at the ward.

"Hullo, Ava," Zoë replied "So the choosing is a day from now what are you going to be?"

"Um well, don't laugh but, I want to be a ranger," Ava faltered out.

"Oh, maybe you will get to be the first girl ranger," Zoë said optimistically "Well I want to be a courier."

"Cool," Ava said "so do you want to help me babysit tomorrow during the ceremony?"

"Sure, for who?" Zoë asked

"Princess Sandra and Kaleb," Ava replied "at my house."

"OK. Do you want me to bring Sandra there?" Zoë questioned.

"Yes please. I'm going to leave now; I have to be home in time for lunch." Ava explained.

"Ok, bye." Zoë said

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Ava said before walking out the door to her room. She walked out into the castle yard then entered the stable.

"Come on Asteroid, let's go." Ava whispered to the small ranger horse that she had gotten for Christmas three years ago. Naturally the horse only nodded her head as if to say 'I've been waiting '. She jumped onto her small horse and headed home.

Soon she reached the wooden cabin; a ranger cabin. Most people assumed that ranger cabins wouldn't have flowers and such but, as far as Ava was concerned, this cabin, her parents friend's (Gilan's) cabin, and even Halt's (yes the grim ranger's) had flowers.

"Hey, Ava, we forgot to tell you, there is a meeting today so we are leaving after lunch and you have to take care of Kaleb." Ava's mom, Alyss, said. She really felt sorry for Ava.

"Ok," Ava replied "and I have to babysit Sandra tomorrow I'm going to bring her here." She was all too used to being left alone at home. Her parents always had missions or meetings to go to so when she was younger she practically lived at the castle.

"Ok." Alyss said as Ava's dad, Will, entered the room.

"Lunch is ready, Hi Ava." Will said

"Ok, Hi." She replied then they walked into the kitchen. Lunch was stew and coffee today, Ava noticed.

After eating her parents packed while Ava walked into Kaleb's room.

"Hi, kale." she said as she entered the room.

"Hi." He said, it was one of the few words he could say. Ava picked him up out of his bed and then set him down on the ground so he could walk for a little bit. He had just learned how to walk the other day and he was pretty good at it already. Just then she heard a knock on the door, so she picked up Kale and went to get the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw a tall brown haired boy, Jay, she opened the door and let him in.

"Hi, Jay," Ava said.

"Hi, my dad's out taking care of his the horses." Jay said but Ava knew better. Gilan was undoubtedly trying to sneak up on her.

Ava spun around "Hi, Gil," Ava said smiling as she saw there was a shadow form of Gilan there then watched as the shadow turned in to a person.

"How did you know I was there?" He exclaimed smiling.

"Jay kept the door open for an unusual long, the horses are right there and people always sneak up behind somebody not in front."

"I've got to work on that," Gilan said shaking his head and smiling "Are your parents' home?" Gil asked.

"Yes you have to work on a lot of things," Will's voice said dryly and Gilan spun around to see Will had snuck up on him "So what brings you here, Gil?"

"Well today I have to go to the meeting, tomorrow I have to go to the ceremony, and the next day I have to go to the choosing and they all are here. So I was wondering if we could stay here for now?" Gilan said.

"Sure," Alyss said as she entered the room "Where's Jenny?" Jenny was Gilan's wife and a close friend of Will's and Alyss's.

"She is at the castle with the other cooks planning meals, she is going to be staying there." Gilan replied.

"Oh, well we better get going." Alyss said. Gilan put down his bag, Jay took care of his horse, Ash, Ava took care of Kale, And Will and Alyss finished packing. But soon everyone was done and Gil, Will, and Alyss left, leaving Jay and Ava behind in an awkward silence.

"So," Jay finally said "What are you going to choose at the choosing?" she hesitated, Jay noticed, not sure what to say, he guessed. This was strange to him; they had known each other for ever and were almost as close as brother and sister why would she not want to tell him such a small thing like this? Ava was thinking the same thing so in the end she resolved to tell him.

"Um, well don't tell anyone but, I want to be a ranger." She said shyly. Now it was Jay's turn to hesitate, he didn't know what to say.

"Oh cool that's what I'm choosing to be too." Jay finally said.

"Yeah at least you will definitely get to be one." Ava said.

"Hey, I might not," Jay said but he knew he was wrong "and you could always be the first girl ranger." It was possible after all, he thought. He at least had to get her hopes up a little not too much; because if he did they might come crashing down and it would be worse to get a no. The rest of the day was spent avoiding that topic and doing chores.


	2. the ceremony

Well please reveiw.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The ceremony<span>**

Ava awoke the next morning to a knocking on the door. She quickly got dressed and ran to the door to find Jay was already there. He opened the door and saw a golden haired girl.

"Hi, Zoë," Ava called from behind Jay "Hi, Sandra,"

"Hi," They said in unison as they walked in

"Oh this is my dad's friend, Gilan's, son Jay, Jay this is my friend Zoë and Princess Sandra who I am babysitting… no I'm not babysitting Zoë." She said predicting Jay's smart comment.

"What can I do?" Sandra said scrunching up her face.

"Hmmm, what do you want to do? You could help me make breakfast," Ava suggested.

"Ok," Sandra replied.

After the small group had eaten a meal of cooked meat with bread and dried fruit (and of course, coffee), Sandra was still restless. None of the others had a clue of what to have her do. Finally Zoë decided they had to get her something to do.

"Sandra, do you want to go on a walk?" Zoë asked, she knew it was dumb but she had to subject something.

"Okay," Sandra replied, she rarely got to go outside at the castle.

"There is bear tracks here," Sandra said nervously. Ava looked down, she had been thinking about the choosing. They certainty weren't bear prints, they were rabbit prints.

"They aren't bear prints, they are rabbit prints," Ava and Jay said at the exact same time. Zoë had known it wasn't a bear print but she had not known what it was.

"Are you sure?" Sandra asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Ava replied.

"Okay, but can we still go in?" Sandra said.

"Okay," Ava replied.

Later Neveh was taking a nap; Zoë, Ava, and Jay were making lunch.

"What time does she need to go back again?" Zoë asked.

"After lunch," Ava replied.

"Okay," Zoë said.

Later that night Ava couldn't get to sleep. The choosing was the next day and she had no clue if she was going to become a Ranger. How was she supposed to sleep? But somehow she finally did.

* * *

><p>I know its not very good but i had really bad writters block on both of my storys. please review.<p> 


	3. The choosing

ok did you notice how i got Jays horse's name? Gilans is balze so his is Ash. just had to point that out. please read and REVEW!

The choosing 

Ava walked into the room following fifteen other people. Normally there would only be the ward members there but this year they allowed others to come also.

"Please make a line tallest to shortest," King Horace announced. Great, Ava thought, she probably would be in the back of the line. Zoë was in the front of the line and luckily for Ava, a girl named Alyx was in the back.

"First person please step forward and say your name and your craft choice," Horace said.

"Zoë Wilson, Courier, sir," Zoë said nervously.

"Yes," Lady Pauline replied. Next in line was Jay.

"Jay Davidson, Ranger, sir," Jay said.

"Ok," Halt replied.

After a while Ava zoned out. Would she become the first girl to be a Rangers apprentice?

Eventually Ava realized that it would be her turn next then turned to watch the other person beside her.

"Blake Rine, Battle school, sir," He said.

"Yes," Sir Horace, also the King said.

Ava took a deep breath.

"Ava Treaty, Ranger, sir," Ava said. Some people looked amused, others looked shocked.

"Yes," Halt said making more people shocked.

"Alyx Gnomon, Courier, sir," Alyx said.

"Okay," Lady Pauline Answered.

"Congratulations to those of you who have been accepted, you must report to your new mentor tomorrow morning at seven," The king announced. And with that the new apprentices exited the room except for Jay and Ava who waited for Halt.

"Wait who are our mentors?" They chorused as soon as they saw Halt.

"You haven't even been apprentices for a day and you already started asking questions," Halt said.

"I only asked one," Ava said.

"But soon it will be two," Halt said.

"What if we don't ask any more questions? Then it will only be one," Jay replied then instantly regretted it.

"Too late now it's two," Halt said.

"Ok, fine, just tell us who our mentors are going to be," Ava urged managing not asking a question.

"Ava's is Will, Jay's is Gilan, but they are going on a mission so I will be your mentor at first until you can go on missions then they will be your mentor. Now go, I believe Horace would like that," Halt said trying to stay away from questions.

Once Jay and Ava were riding back to the cabin Jay thought of something.

"You know, I don't know why we are so excited about doing house work for the first week," He said.

"Yes, but we are going to be doing it as a Rangers apprentice, and we already have to any ways," Ava said. She and Jay had both heard stories from Will and Gilan.

"True," Jay replied.

* * *

><p>OK so i didn't know what Gilans last name was there for i didn't know Jays so i used David son because gilans Dad's name is David and Gilans his son so yeah. Please review! the next chapter should be up soon. oh and did i forget to say review? no? ok...oh and by the way please review!<p> 


	4. Plain evil

**I know I just now updated but I have been freakishly busy I will start my next chapter tomorrow to make up for it (after all my brother is going to state for cross country so I get to ride in a car forever) but wish him good luck .**

Chapter 4

Jay and Ava had woken up very early that morning to go to Halts cabin due to the fact that Alyss, Gilan, Will, and even though he knew he shouldn't, Horace were leaving for a mission that morning. The mission was at Grimsdell woods. They both knew that it was something to do with Malcolm, they had heard of him and Trobar and all the other stories of the woods. Apparently they needed help with something, but Ava didn't know what.

After a long time of riding the two, or four if you counted the horses, came near the ranger cabin. Before coming into sight Jay stopped

"Ava," Jay said with an evil smile that looked all too much like Gilan's "I have a plan…"

…..

Halt paced around the house. He was getting Jay's and Ava's soon-to-be rooms ready. He had had to use a make shift room divider, due to the fact that usually Rangers only had one apprentice therefore they only had one room for them. Halt finally, for once in his life, sat down. He had to prepare himself so he wouldn't be too nice to them. He was about to go make lunch when he felt hands reach out and grab his legs.

"boo!" a familiar voice said. Will was the first person he thought of. He was the only person with that voice, who could sneak up on him, but as he turned around he saw Jay and Ava. So it was Ava's voice, but how had they snuck up on him?

"Oh we got'em gooood!" Jay said as he high-fived Ava. Ava got butterflies in her stomach. Why did he have to be so perfect? She wondered, if only she weren't so… well imperfect then maybe- no wistful thinking led to disappointment. She had always kept herself away from that, instead she made herself think what she didn't want to happen; after all she couldn't tell the future so it wouldn't happen.

"You did not- okay fine you kind of did," Halt admitted, strange thing for Halt to do.

"Where are our rooms?" Ava asked tired of holding her bags.

"It's in the room to the right there is a dividing curtain between it, go on pack I'll make lunch this time but you have to pick up." Halt answered and walked to the kitchen.

Ava and Jay entered their room.

"I call the side in the back," Jay said.

"It's not a dog, you can't 'call' it," Ava said then ran to the room. Jay began to run to and he barely beat her.

"Fine you can have that side," Ava said way too sweetly to not have a devious idea making Jay raise an eyebrow.

Finally night time came and everyone was in bed, but only two of them were sleeping the other was scheming something…evil or as she liked to think of it a-way-to-get-her-way.

After about an hour Ava was on the other side of the room with a bucket of water, a contraption, and a lantern light. She filled the contraption with water and held the light up to the contraption; it worked better with water in it. She then moved behind Jay's bed looking at her work, perfect. The light projected a ghost like figure in the room. Ava quickly moved with the bucket to her side of the room, hiding behind the curtain.

…

Jay woke up to hear a scratching sound, he opened his eyes and saw a strange figure in the room.

"Jay, leave this room now," A voice said. Jay was too tired to think straight so he left his side of the room and collapsed on Ava's side of the room not even noticing Ava as she walked to the other side of the room.

In the morning Jay woke to Ava.

"Good morning, oh and we switched rooms," Ava said sweetly.

"You're evil!" Jay groaned, but decided to do nothing about it.

**Okay so it's not my favorite chapter but at least I reviewed. I have been having extreme cases of writers block. If you review, which you should, then I will read your story IF it's not T or if I haven't read the series. Please review and I will update so fast you'll freak (jimmy johns logo not mine) and yes I think Jay and Ava are going to like each other I know Ava does but you will just have to find out about Jay I prefer the word clever over evil. **


	5. Chapter 5 House work

**Yay! I updated! I know I took forever, but hey at least I updated. Hope you like the chapter enough to review constructive criticism is wanted. Chapter 5: House work**

After cooking breakfast, cleaning dishes, and doing everything else that needed to be done Jay and Ava were left with nothing to do. After a while of exploring outside they finally got bored and went inside. When Halt saw them sitting around he look for chores for them to do. Seeing none he decided to start them on easy training; after all they had a head start seeing as their dads were both rangers.

"Since you have nothing to do you can start some easy training. You are going to play a game I call the tracking game. Here's how you play, one of you hide or you can keep moving. The other counts to 30 then goes and looks for the other." Halt said.

"Okay, I'll hide first," Ava said knowing exactly where she was going to hide. Ava ran outside and began going the opposite way she wanted, making a lot of noise and an obvious trail. After about a meter she turned around and walked quietly, without leaving a trail, to her hiding spot.

Once Jay was done counting he walked outside. Right away he saw the fake path. There was no way this was a real path, Jay thought, Ava was better than that. Know that it was a fake path Jay went the opposite way. After a while he saw a faint trail, he wasn't sure it was even it, but it was all he had.

Of course Halt had to watch them examine their skills. Halt was very impressed so far with both, Jay and Ava. He snapped out of his thoughts and continued watching Jay.

Jay kneeled down beside a tree, looking for the trail. Where had it gone? It just…disappeared. Jay stood up just to see the tree. The tree! She must have climbed the tree! Jay began climbing the tree. He climbed the tree to find no one in it. He sat down to think when he saw a branch swaying; the branch was over laying a branch to the other tree. Jay grabbed onto the branch and soon was on the next tree. Now the only difficult part was figuring out what tree she went to, but he could do this easily.

Finally Ava swung from a vine to her finale location. She knew Jay would find her, she had already heard him about a meter behind her.

Jay got to the last tree. Wait, there was no branch moving. There wasn't even a tree next to this one, only a barn. Then jay noticed the swinging vine.

They are pretty good, Halt thought, of course he had guessed that before he accepted them. Even though some people may have thought they were picked because Halt knew them like family, but that wasn't it. They were picked for talent, the talent they were demonstrating right now.

Ava sat in her hiding spot, wondering if it would still be funny if she was hiding from a mass murderer. Probably not.

Jay landed on the barn then closed his eyes and listened. The next thing he knew he was hanging head first off the roof of the barn.

"Oh my god," Ava yelled then pulled him back up. "Are you okay? I was about to sneak up on you, then I slipped and bumped into you. I'm so sorry-"Ava blabbered.

"It's fine, I didn't fall did I." Jay said trying not to laugh about how close he had been to falling.

Halt had been about to come out to keep Jay from falling, but now it his help obviously they didn't need help. They might be the new best rangers, they had the potential.

**So that's it. The tracking game me and my brother made up when it was snowy out it's really fun. So I thought this was a good chapter. So am I right? Or am I right? For those of you that didn't like it and are thinking 'or' review and tell me what you didn't like. For those of you thinking 'she is right' than review and tell me what you liked . Please review, reviews make me update faster 'cuz they make me happy inside tehe **


	6. Chapter 6apprentices

**I finally updated! I know I meant to update earlier, but I keep wanting to write my story on fictionpress. It's about the world ending in 2012 perfect time to read it too. and review which would be awesome. It is called '12-12-12 the worlds end' I'm keira-22 on there too, just in case you want to read RA story on here. Anyway here is the chapter you have been waiting for.**

**Apprentices vs. Ranger **

Halt paced around his house, Ava and Jay were outside probably playing the tracking game. It had been two days since Ava and Jay had become apprentices. The training should start today, but they hadn't complained about not starting the training. Halt would start their training, but it was a tradition to not start the training until they had complained six times. Halt had to start their training, he knew, but he would wait until after lunch.

Jay dropped and rolled, reaching his temporary hiding spot. Jay and Ava were playing the tracking game, again; surprisingly it was really the only fun thing to do at Halts cabin. Well, actually that wasn't surprising at all.

Ava kneeled down to look for Jay's trail, it was gone, what a surprise. This game was getting quite boring; they had played it a million times. Ava continued walking, looking for the trail to appear again.

Jay crawled out from the dried up river and started to follow Ava. She kept walking as if she saw a path which she didn't, seeing as there was no trail there. This wasn't right; she knew he was there, oh well he would try to scare her. He dropped to the ground and started crawling, he was about to grab her foot, when Ava started to scream then turned around and ran. This freaked Jay out so he started to run to. Suddenly Ava stopped and started to laugh.

"Wha- you tricked me!" Jay said, realizing that she had just faked that whole thing.

"You're so gullible," Ava laughed "come on let's go make lunch,"

"I'll make it if you clean up," Jay said.

"No, no, no, _I'll_ make it if _you _clean up," Ava amended, she hated cleaning up, cooking was much better.

"Fine," Jay agreed.

Ava, Jay, and Halt were all having a very conversational lunch. Okay so maybe they weren't, maybe it was only Halt complaining about the sandwiches and coffee.

"This coffee is nasty," Halt complained.

"Hey, suck it up! If you're going to insult my cooking then make it yourself," Ava said sarcastically, they both knew Ava and Jay would be stuck cooking for the next four years.

"I'm not insulting it, it's called constructive criticism. If I wanted to insult it I would simply say it is nasty," Halt said indignantly.

"You did say it was nasty though," Ava challenged.

"No, I said that you burnt the water when you were boiling it," He replied.

"How would I- never mind," Ava said knowing she would never win this. Halt could barely stop the smile that was spreading across his face, when had he gone soft?

"So are we going to start training soon?" Jay asked. Well that's once, let's just act like its six.

"We'll see," Halt replied. Ava and Jay were outside, trying to make up a new game when Halt came out.

"Let's go on a walk, shall we?" Halt said as more of a statement than a question. Jay and Ava followed; Halt led them to the woods. Every once in a while Halt would ask what animal made a trail, they would answer correctly every time. Halt decide to move on to evaluate their unseen movement, they were good, but needed some work on that. Halt gave them some advice on unseen movement and they improved instantly. Even though they both had had ranger horses for a while he still evaluated them on that, not surprisingly they had all the commands down. Halt would have started with weapons, but it was starting to get dark and it would be easier in the light, so Halt decided to try something new.

"We are going to play the tracking game, this time you two are going to find me." Halt said.

"Oh, that's too easy," Jay exclaimed sarcastically.

Halt looked around for a good climbing tree, after finding one he began to climb then sat still to wait for them to start looking. Five minutes later they walked by so he crawled down and walked to his final hiding spot.

"Oh my gosh where is he?" Ava exclaimed, they had been looking for an hour now.

"I don't know, maybe one of the horses could find him," Jay suggested.

"Yeah, okay," Ava agreed. They were at the barn when Ava noticed something.

"Hey Jay, did you notice that there is a light on inside?" So the two ran inside and saw Halt sitting there.

**Okay so it's not the best chapter, but the next one will be better. I will try to update before the end of the year. But, like I said, if you get bored read my other RA story or Fictionpress story It's about the world ending in 2012, perfect time to read it too. And review which would be awesome. Or you could read my other story It is called '12-12-12 the worlds end' I'm keira-22 on there too. Review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
